The Internet provides users with a wide variety of ways to discover relevant videos and other digital content. For example, users may search for the content directly or see content identified by other users. Oftentimes, user discover digital content at times when it is not convenient for them to consume the content. For example, a user may see a reference to a video that is interesting or otherwise relevant to the user while browsing the Internet at work. The user may not be able to watch the video until after work, or the user may prefer to watch the video at a different location.
However, for a variety of reasons users often do not consume relevant content they identified earlier. Users may simply forget about the content. Likewise, users may become distracted by new content, or by other activities. As a result, users often miss opportunities to consume content that is relevant to their interests.